An electronic control system, electronic control unit and associated methodology are provided. More particularly, an electronic control system, electronic control unit and associated methodology are provided to adapt three dimensional (hereinafter “3D”) panoramic views of vehicle surroundings by predicting driver intent based on a three dimensional profile of an occupant of a vehicle.
It is known to use images from multiple cameras mounted on a vehicle to create a panoramic view from a virtual viewpoint (i.e., a synthesized image) and to change the synthesized image based on the direction of the vehicle.
However, these systems do not alter a 3D modeling surface or change the viewpoint perspective of a panoramic reconstruction on a 3D surface to enlarge an area of potential danger that was identified as a result of predicting driver intent based on a three dimensional profile of an occupant of a vehicle and potential risks.